vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaac Clarke
Summary Isaac Clarke is a systems engineer working for the Concordance Extraction Corporation (C.E.C.). He volunteered to be part of an emergency response unit of the USG Kellion, sent to investigate the USG Ishimura. In which they descover every crew member dead and turned into Necromorphs. Apparently the sole survivor of the incident, Isaac became stranded in space for a long period of time before he was rescued by an Earth Government ship. Three years later, Isaac was held in an asylum on Titan Station and was diagnosed dementia that result in haunting illusions that taunt, terrify, and even try to kill him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically, at least 9-B to 8-C+ '''with non-mining weapons, at least '''9-A to 8-C+ '''with mining weapons '''Name: Isaac Clarke Origin: Dead Space Gender: Male Age: 49 Classification: Human, C.E.C. Systems Engineer Powers and Abilities: Flight (only in Zero-G), Telekinesis, Stasis (slow down organic and nonorganic objects) Attack Potency: At least Wall level with physical blows, at least Wall level to Building level+ '''with non-mining weapons, at least '''Room level to Building level+ '''with mining weapons '''Speed: At least Peak Human while on foot, at least Subsonic while using his RIG's thrusters in Zero-G, Super Human reflexes Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: At least Peak Human level without armor, at least Small Building level+ with armor (can take blows from Skyscraper sized Necromorphs with arms/hands large enough to destroy a small building with a single punch), possibly at least City Block level+ '''(survived a fall from high in the atmosphere, and survived a moon crashing into the planet 300+ miles away from him) '''Stamina: Superhuman, fought through 3 different Necromorph outbreaks for almost 24 hours each without taking a break during each one Range: Melee range, several hundred meters with ranged weapons Standard Equipment: RIG, Plasma Cutter, Stasis Module, Kinesis Module Additional Equipment: Pulse Rifle, Contact Beam, Line Gun, Seeker Rifle, Detonator, Flamethrower, Javelin Gun, Force Gun, Ripper (OP must specify if these are available) Intelligence: Isaac Clarke is very Intelligent and extremely resourceful. As a CEC Engineer he able to hack, repair and dismantle technological machines. An example of this is when he dismantled a Kinesis Therapy machine box and removed its Kinesis Module for his own uses, same with a Stasis Module. Also, he was able to improvise the creation of a Plasma Cutter using a flashlight and a surgical module when he tried to help a survivor Weakness: During the events of the second game he was frequently prone to very vivid hallucinations that almost got himself killed & even one of them almost caused him to stab himself in the eye, but he has since rid himself of his dementia. Feats: '''He was the sole survivor of Aegis VII, one of the small hand full of survivors of the Titan Station incident, and was one of the three survivors of Uxor. He was a one man army against both the Necromorphs and The Circle (Extremist army of the Church of Unitology who wiped out all of Earth Gov), and he killed two skyscraper sized Necromorphs and a Necromorph Moon Others '''Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Dead Space Category:Horror Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Engineers Category:Tier 8